


Stirred and Shaken

by misura



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hellboy does not spy. (He likes milkshakes.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stirred and Shaken

**Author's Note:**

> I'd have liked to turn this scene into a bit more of a story, but I never seemed to get the tone I wanted.

There's a word for listening in on conversations between your best friend and your ... other best friend, and it's not 'spying'. Spying implies sneaking around, less than noble intentions and being fond of suits, martinis (either stirred, not shaken, or shaken, not stirred). Hellboy does not spy. (He likes milkshakes.)

"I just feel like there's something different about him," Myers says, stirring his coffee.

Liz makes a hmm-ing sounds that (Hellboy thinks) has got far more to do with her enjoying her coffee than her giving any serious thought to Myers' statement and feeling the need to make sure Myers knows.

"You haven't noticed anything at all?" Myers isn't an idiot; at least half the time, when you tell him something, he gets it and does what he's told. When you _don't_ tell him something, though, he has this tendency to talk to himself about whatever you're not telling him about, and then draw his own conclusion. Needless to say, it's usually wrong.

"Maybe he's growing up," Liz says, and Hellboy realizes that actually, he'd sort of hoped she'd tell Myers what's gotten his panties all twisted (if he wore panties, which, yeah, don't think so). Get it out in the open, so to speak - spare him the embarrassment of somehow having to break it to Myers himself.

Myers sighs, looking way more bothered by this 'Hellboy being different' thing than he should. "Maybe." It's all such small stuff, compared to what Myers has seen already. What's a guy accidentally turning a page the wrong way, or putting some sugar in Liz's coffee compared to the end of the world?

They both keep their faces straight for almost half a minute before they burst out laughing, both at the same time, as if on cue, and Hellboy feels a familiar pang - except that last time, Liz wasn't the one he envied.


End file.
